


The Lion And The Dragon

by Katniss239



Category: Dragons Race To The Edge (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated T To Be Safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: Many years ago, the island of Berk was destroyed by a massive, unknown force. Many people and dragons perished in the attack. Those that survived scattered far and wide across the world. Several years after, Hiccup Haddock disappeared along with his dragon Toothless, leaving his wife and young daughter behind. Katla Haddock has devoted half her life to trying to find her father. Together with her dragon Skydance, she has traveled the world, searching for him. It isn't until her search brings her to the town of Bree, and she winds up in the company of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard, that she may find the answers she seeks-as well as answers to questions she didn't even know she had.





	1. Chapter 1

If one had cared to look that night, they might have seen a massive shape descending from the sky and landing in the woods outside of Bree. Katla dismounted from her dragon and walked up to stand beside her head. "Alright girl, you know what to do." She said quietly.

The dragon gave her an incredulous look. "I know Skydance, I know. But I've got a good feeling about this place. This time'll be different. Promise." Skydance snorted a puff of smoke, but still slid slowly away to hide. That was the only real downside of Skydance being a Typhoomerang; a dragon that large was a challenge to keep hidden. Once she was sure her dragon was out of sight, Katla made her way down to the village gates.

The watch let her in with no complaints. As she made her way through the town, she kept her eyes open for anything that seemed out of place. As she wandered the streets, her eyes suddenly fell upon a man who stood at about half the height of all the rest. Curious, she followed at just enough distance as to not alert him to her presence. When he turned about to look around, she ducked around a corner to prevent him from seeing her. She peeked slowly back out to find he had gone inside an inn that had a sign above the door marked 'The Prancing Pony'. After a moment's hesitation, she went inside. If nothing else, it would be a good place for her to spend the night.

Once she got inside, she took out a pouch of coins she had traded for in a previous town and handed the foreman enough to pay for a hot meal and a room for the night. She spotted the man she had been following, and took a seat at a table close by-being sure to sit with her back turned to him so that he wouldn't pick up on the fact that she was listening in.

 After a while, a serving girl brought Katla her meal, before delivering a meal to the stranger as well. After a few moments, a tall old man came over to join the dark-haired stranger. "Mind if I join you?" The old man asked. Without waiting for a response, he sat down, stopping a serving girl to order the same meal. Eating her food, Katla listened in on the two men conversing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey."

"I know who you are." The shorter man said in a deep, baritone voice.

"Well, this is a fine chance." Exclaimed Gandalf. "What brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?"

 _Thorin Oakenshield_. Katla made sure to tuck that name into her mind for later. "I received word that my father had been seen wandering the wilds near Dunland." The momentary silence was enough to tell Katla that it must have been a fool's errand. "I went looking...found no sign of him."

"Thorin...It's been a long time since anything but rumor was heard of Thrain." Gandalf said gently.

"He still lives." Thorin exclaimed, as if hoping to pass on his conviction to the old man. "I am sure of it." There was another period of silence, which only seemed to confirm that this Thrain was gone. After another silent pause, Thorin spoke again. "My father came to see you before he went missing. What did you say to him?"

"I urged him to march upon Erebor, to rally the seven armies of the dwarves, to destroy the dragon and take back the Lonely Mountain." Gandalf told him. "And I would say the same to you. Take back your homeland."

Thorin gave Gandalf an incredulous look, taking a swig of ale. "This is no chance meeting, is it?" He smirked. 

"No, it is not. The Lonely Mountain troubles me, Thorin. That dragon has sat there long enough. Sooner or later, darker minds will turn towards Erebor. I ran into some unsavory characters whilst traveling along the Great Road. They mistook me for a vagabond."

"I imagine they regretted that."

"One of them was carrying a message." Gandalf produced a role of hide from somewhere inside his robes and placed it on the table. "It is Black Speech. a promise of payment."

"For what?"

"Your head." Katla's eyes widened in surprise. She wondered who wanted Thorin dead, and why. "Someone wants you dead. Thorin, you can wait no longer. You are the heir to the throne of Durin. Unite the armies of the dwarves. Together you have the might and power to retake Erebor. Summon a meeting of the seven dwarf families. Demand that they stand by their oath."

"The seven armies swear that oath to the one who wields the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is the only thing that will unite them, and in case you have forgotten, that jewel was stolen by Smaug!" Their conversation stopped for a moment, and Katla noticed two gruff looking men murmuring to each other and casting dark looks at Gandalf and Thorin. After a few moments, they both left.

"What if I were to help you reclaim it?" Gandalf suggested.

"How?" Thorin inquired. "The Arkenstone lies half a world away, buried beneath the feet of a fire-breathing dragon."

"Yes, it does." The old wizard stated. "Which is why we're going to need a burglar." 

 _A burglar, hmm?_ Katla thought. Now this was certainly interesting. 

 Katlas eyes met Thorins for an instant, and she turned back around, pretending to be more interested in her meal. Not fast enough it seemed. "It seems we have an eavesdropper, Gandalf." Without really thinking, Katla ducked out of her seat just in time to avoid his grip. "Who are you?" Thorin demanded. When she didn't immediately answer, he lunged forward and grabbed her by the wrist. Not only was he taller than her by about a head, but he was immensely strong. She could feel his strength through his grip on her wrist. Well, he may have been stronger, but she was quicker. 

She spun about, twisting his arm into an awkward angle, and wriggled out of his grip. "Why are you eavesdropping on us?" Thorin demanded.

"Because I can help you!" Katla blurted out.

There was a moment of silence before Thorin asked. "And how exactly can you be of any help?"

"Because I know how to defeat a dragon." 


	2. Chapter 2

Katla still found herself amazed that she had managed to convince Thorin to let her join in on this quest. Apparently this dragon Smaug was quite a powerful force for Thorin to have to rely on someone outside of his own people to help defeat him. From what little time she had known him, he seemed like the kind of person who did not appreciate outside forces meddling in his affairs. She had told him how she had studied dragons for years and learned all about them, and thus would know how to defeat Smaug. While she had stretched the truth a little, the end goal was achieved, and Thorin agreed to let her join on his quest.

Katla now found herself journeying through the Shire, heading towards the home of some guy named Bilbo Baggins, whom Gandalf said would become their burglar. Everywhere she looked there were rolling green hills as far as the eye could see, patch worked by fields of crops and set by a green wall of forest way off in the distance. A few of the local residents, witch Gandalf had explained were called hobbits, were still wandering about even in the middle of the night. Katla received a few curious stares as she walked passed, but no one bothered her, which she was thankful for.

Following Gandalf's directions, she walked along the hard-packed dirt road that wound its way up a hill, lined with small round doors all the way. Finally, she came to the top of the hill, and sure enough, the round green door in front of her had a small glowing rune carved into it, just as Gandalf had described. Katla took a moment to collect herself, then stepped up and knocked at the door. A few seconds passed before the door opened, and before her stood a small, sandy-haired hobbit man. He simply stood there, staring at her for a few moments, before she said. "Hi...Um, I'm here for the meeting. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh...Oh! Yes, of course, come in." Bilbo exclaimed, stepping aside to let her in. "What meeting are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't know?" She inquired. Just as Bilbo opened his mouth to reply, they were interrupted by someone coming to the door. An old man with a long white beard and dressed in scarlet robes rounded the corner and stopped in front of them. As soon as he caught sight of Katla, he gave a broad, warm smile. "Balin at your service, miss." He declared, bowing respectfully.

After a moment's hesitation, Katla mimicked his motion and responded. "Katla at yours."

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Balin, coming up and giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder and guiding her down the hallways. "Are you a friend of Master Baggins?"

"Not precisely, no." Katla told him. "I'm here in association with a...mutual friend." This caused Balin to raise his eyebrows and stare at her in surprise. He leaned in closer and asked quietly. "You're the fifteenth member that Gandalf spoke of?" Katla nodded, to which Balin commented. "I wouldn't have expected Gandalf would choose a woman."

"And why would you think that?" Katla asked.

"For more reasons than you care to hear, I imagine. Still, I will not turn away help when it's offered. If Gandalf places his faith in you, that is enough for me." Katla smiled and and Balin commented. "Are you hungry? We've just begun to set the food out." Katla followed the elderly dwarf as he led the way into the dining room. Along the way, Katla removed her coat, pack and weapons, and hung them on various racks so they'd be out of the way. She rounded the corner to find Balin talking with a bald, muscle-bound dwarf that looked like he could rival the fiercest vikings. "Lass, allow me to introduce my brother." Balin announced.

"Dwalin, at your service." Said the bald dwarf, giving a short bow.

"Katla, at yours." Was her response.

"So, you're to be our fifteenth, eh?" Dwalin commented. Katla nodded, and Dwalin said. "Well, we'll see what Thorin has to say." Without another word, he returned to the pantry, scooping up more food to take to the dining room.

"Pay no mind to him, lass." Balin said. "My brother isn't quick to trust anyone outside of our own. Give him time. He'll come around." 

"It's not a big deal." Katla smiled forgivingly. "I've dealt with far worse." She followed Balin to the pantry to help lay out more food. From what Gandalf had said, it sounded like there was a big party coming. Bilbo continued his protests-all of which went ignored. It was as Katla was putting a platter of chicken on the table that the doorbell rang and Bilbo went scampering off to answer it. Once all the food was set out, Katla went back and took a seat in the living room. As she sat on the couch, she listened in to Bilbos conversation at the door. She made out two distinct voices.

"Fili."

"And Kili."

"At your service." The two declared at once. Then the deeper voice commented. "You must be Mister Boggins!" Katla snorted a laugh at the mispronounciation.

"Nope!" Bilbo cried. "You can't come in! You've come to the wrong house!" There was a loud thumping sound followed by the second voice asking. "What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us." Added the first one.

"Ca-? No, nothing's been cancelled." Exclaimed Bilbo. There was a single statement of "Well, that's a relief!" And another loud thump announced that the newcomers had pushed their way in. After a great unloading of weapons, the two of them made their way towards the living room, and Katla was able to put faces to the names Fili and Kili. 

 Kili had a round, happy face and chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and mirth. His sable hair fell unbraided down to his shoulders, and the dark stubble lining his jaw and upper lip highlighted his crooked, silly smile.

Fili's long golden hair was done in a complex braiding style. He even had braids in the mustache of his goatee. His sky blue eyes looked Katla up and down curiously, observing with guarded interest. "Fili." He said.

"And Kili." His brother added.

"At your service." They said in unison, bowing respectfully to her. 

"You must be a friend of Master Boggins." Kili said cheerfully.

"Not precisely, no." Katla replied. "I was hired on for a job, you see."

"Perhaps she's the fifteenth member Gandalf spoke of." Fili suggested to his brother. "That would explain her direction of travel."

Before Katla could say any more, Dwalin emerged from around a corner. "Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand." He said, taking the dark-haired brother under one arm and leading the two of them away.

"Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Katla heard Balin, and soon there was the sound of wood scraping on wood indicating that they were moving furniture around.

"E-everyone!?" Bilbo exclaimed in a high-pitched squeak. "How many more are there?" As if right on cue, the doorbell rang for a fourth time. This seemed to be the snapping point for poor Bilbo, who proceeded to storm down the hall, yelling. "No, no, there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! I-if this is some clot-head's idea of a joke,  _ha ha,_ I can only say it is in  _very poor taste!_ " He finished the statement by sharply yanking open the door, and in fell eight more dwarves in a grumbling, squirming pile. 

And standing right behind them was a familiar, grey-robed figure. "Gandalf." Bilbo sighed.

This was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

The majority of the night was spent with the dwarves making quite a mess of Bilbo's house, and Bilbo trying-and failing-to stop them. He was running to and fro like a headless chicken trying to maintain some semblance of order. Just to make herself useful, Katla decided to lend a hand where she could. She liked to feel useful. As she was getting the table set up, she backed up out of the narrow dining room, and subsequently right into the blond dwarf Fili.

"Hello again." Fili with a flirtatious grin.  "I don't believe I got your name."

"It's Katla, sir, Katla Haddock."

"Well then, Katla Haddock, I look forward to our coming travels together." The blond dwarf announced. Katla made sure to snatch herself some food before it all disappeared-which at the rate that the dwarves were shoveling food into their mouths, would be very soon. She snatched herself a plate laden with chicken and a few various fruits before taking a seat away from the incredibly crowded main table. As an afterthought, she snatched some fish and stashed it away to take to Skydance later.

As she ate, she watched the dwarves throwing food around absolutely  _everywhere!_ This was followed by them chugging down mugs of ale, and proceeding to have a belching contest, with young Ori winning by producing the loudest, longest belch of all. Katla felt a twinge of pity for poor Bilbo, who looked on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. As Nori wandered off, using what looked like a white rag to clean his mug, Bilbo snatched it away, snapping that it was a doily and not a dishcloth. "But it's full of holes." Exclaimed a confused Bofur.

"It's supposed to look like that. It's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it." This earned Bofur laughs from some of his kin.  

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" Bilbo cried, massaging his temples.

"My dear Bilbo, what on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"'what's matter'?" Exclaimed Bilbo. "I am  _surrounded_ by dwarves! What are they doing here!?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering... once you get used to them." 

"I don't want to 'get used to them'!" Bilbo exclaimed. "Look at the state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, the-they've pillaged the pantry! I'm not even going to tell you what they've done to the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing! I don't understand  _what they're doing in my house!"_ Just then, little Ori came up, plate in hand.

"Excuse me," said the sweater-clad dwarf, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Just as Bilbo opened his mouth to answer, Fili came up and grabbed the plate from Ori's hand. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Said the blond dwarf. He proceeded to toss it to Kili, who then proceeded to toss it to an unseen dwarf in the kitchen. Before long, they set up a steady flow of dishes to the kitchen. Both Katla and Gandalf had to duck out of the way in order to avoid getting hit with flying plates. This did not sit well with Bilbo, who proceeded to yell about how these particular dishes were over a hundred years old. The dwarves, continuing to ignore Bilbo, began to scrape the cutlery together and stomp their feet to form a rhythm.

The sound was like nails on glass for poor Bilbo. "A-and can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, do ya hear that, lads?" Bofur exclaimed, grinning maliciously. "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

And just like that, seemingly for the sole reason of teasing Bilbo, the dwarves took up a song. It was started by Kili, who was quickly joined by his brother, and soon all the dwarves joined in.

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks.

Smash the bottles and burn the corks.

Chip the glass and crack the plates,

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.

Pour the milk on the pantry floor,

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,

Pound them up with a thumping pole.

When you're finished, if any are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

The dwarves guffawed and howled with laughter, and Bilbo forced his way into the dining room to find all his dishes neatly cleaned and stacked, not a single chip or crack to be found. While the dwarves all had a good laugh at Bilbo's expense, Katla simply gave a sympathetic smile and patted Bilbo on the shoulder.

Suddenly, three loud knocks sounded on the front door, and in an instant, the smial was plunged into complete silence. after a momentary pause, Gandalf declared ominously. "He's here."

As if on cue, all the dwarves were up and moving for the door, unwittingly dragging Bilbo and Katla along with them. All crowded around the front door, and once Gandalf arrived, he swung open the door to reveal the thirteenth and final dwarf.

Thorin made an imposing figure: a prominent brow, a straight, broad nose, and an anvil jaw covered in a coarse black beard. His stormy blue eyes observed the gathered crowd with a calm confidence, and his presence seemed to fill the entire room. In many ways, he reminded Katla of the stories she had heard of her grandfather. The raven-haired dwarf turned his gaze up to Gandalf with a knowing smile. "Gandalf." He said, in a deep, baritone voice just shy of a growl. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find." His kin nodded to him and he nodded in return as he entered. "Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." As he swept his cloak off his shoulders, he gave a warm smile to Fili and Kili.

"Mark?" Exclaimed Bilbo. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf contradicted. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." 

"So," Thorin commented in a bored tone, "this is the hobbit." As he handed his cloak to Kili, Thorin circled the hobbit, sizing him up. "Tell me, Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He asked.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo responded.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see...why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin turned to his kin and declared that Bilbo looked more like a grocer than a burglar, earning him some hardy laughter. Katla gave a sympathetic smile and patted Bilbo on the shoulder.

"Miss Haddock." Thorin said. "I trust everything is well?"

"Very much so. Thank you." Katla replied.

"Good. Be prepared for travel first thing in the morning." With that, Thorin turned and led his kin back into the dining room. As Thorin was given a bowl of stew and a mug of ale, Balin asked. "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin added. "Is Dain with us?" Thorin gave a disappointed sigh before he said. "They will not come. They said this quest is ours and ours alone." The dwarves all murmured in disappointment at their apparent lack of allies.

"You're... going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up, making everyone stare at him awkwardly. After a few moments, Gandalf said. "Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

As Bilbo scampered off to get an additional candle, Gandalf stood up and pulled a folded piece of parchment. He opened it up, and Thorin and Dwalin cleared a space for him to set it down. Bilbo returned with an additional candle, and he and Katla leaned in close to see that it was a map that Gandalf had pulled out. In the center of the map was a drawing of a single mountain peak. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." Said the grey-robed wizard, pointing to the mountain on the map with the tip his pipe.

"The Lone-ly Mount-ain." Bilbo read slowly.

"Aye!" Declared Gloin. "Oin has read the portence, and the portence say it is time!" 

As if on cue, Oin picked up the conversation, causing all the others to groan. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold! 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'"

"Um... what beast?" Bilbo asked.

"Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Explained Bofur. "Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo interrupted tersely.

It was right then that Katla decided Skydance would remain a secret for as long as she was in the company of these dwarves.  They already looked at this dragon Smaug with a deep hatred. She could only imagine what they would do if they were to find out about Skydance. 

Her train of thought was cut off when young Ori launched himself up out of his seat and declared loudly. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" This earned him scattered praise from his kin, aside from Dori, who yanked the younger dwarf back into his seat, growling at him to sit down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said, quieting the others, "but we number just thirteen-and not thirteen of the best...nor brightest." This caused arguments to break out, with many protesting Balin's assertions. Katla couldn't help rolling her eyes.  _Boys. Always thinking with their balls before their brains. We're in_ good  _hands!_  Both the arguing and her thoughts were cut off when Fili slapped the table and called out. "We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a  _wizard_ in our company!" Kili backed up his brother. "Gandalf will have killed  _hundreds_ of dragons in his time!"

Just as Gandalf started to protest Kili's assumptions, Dori asked. "How many then? How many dragons have you killed?" The only response Gandalf could muster was to choke on the smoke of his pipe, making Katla snort out a laugh. Quite suddenly, all the dwarves launched themselves out of their seats and into a massive argument. Katla threw herself back against the wall, out of the way of the commotion, and Bilbo half-heartedly tried to calm the commotion.

Suddenly, Thorin rose out of his seat and yelled something in the dwarvish tongue, and the noise was abruptly cut off. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" He declared after everyone was quiet. "Rumors have begun to spread; the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back, while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to TAKE BACK EREBOR!?"

The dwarves erupted into cheers, with Thorin pumping his fist in the air, shouting encouragements. "You forget the front gate is sealed!" Balin called above the noise, causing everyone else to fall silent. "There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf intergected.

The wizard produced a large, ornate key from somewhere in his robes, and in that moment, the room was so quiet, Katla swore she could hear a pin drop in another part of the smial. The dwarves all stared at the key in bug-eyed wonder. "How came you by this?" Thorin whispered in awe.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Everyone watched as Gandalf handed the key to Thorin. Katla found herself staring as well-though she'd never admit it.

"If there is a key... there must be a door." Said Fili, making Katla roll her eyes.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf confirmed, pointing to a spot on the map with the tip of his pipe.

"There's another way in." Exclaimed Kili, clapping his brother on the back and grinning like he'd made some clever discovery.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gandalf picked up again. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage, but if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori piped up.

"Hm, and a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo commented.

"And are you?" Gloin inquired, all eyes now on the hobbit. He looked back and forth at nothing before asking. "Am I what?"

Oin, deaf as a fence post, shouted. "He said he's an expert! Heh heh!"

"Me?" Cried Bilbo. "No! No, no, no, no! I'm not a burglar! I've never stolen a thing in my life!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins." Balin commented. "He's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added. That sparked yet another debate among the dwarves, the subject this time being Bilbo. It was cut off when Gandalf rose out of his seat, using some sort of magic to make the shadows grow and engulf the room, making everyone shrink in their seats. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" As he sat back down, the shadows retreated, allowing everyone to relax again.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet." Gandalf continued. "In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." He turned and leaned in close to Thorin. "You asked me to find the fifteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's alot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know...including himself. You must trust me on this."

 Thorin heaved a great sigh and said. "Very well. Give them the contract." Balin stood up and handed the folded piece of parchment over.

"It's just the usual." Balin explained. "Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remunerations... funeral arrangements, so forth." Katla took hold of the contract and quickly scrolled her name at the bottom before passing it to Bilbo. Bilbo stepped away to read it, his jaw dropping to the floor at the contract's length. Katla briefly heard Thorin whisper to Gandalf that he wouldn't be responsible for Bilbo, but she wasn't focused. Her mind was elsewhere, racing with ideas, planning what to do.

Her attention was cut short by a dull thud, and looked around to see that Bilbo had fainted.  _Thor help him._ Katla thought.  _he's going to need the luck of the gods._


End file.
